


Adrift

by apple_pi



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode Tag, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-14
Updated: 2010-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-07 06:13:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/62234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Somewhere in there - in between the panicking and the planning and the preparation and then (because Rodney would never stop being Rodney) the panicking - there were ten minutes to go to the locker room off the jumper bay for more clothes. (Their quarters were in hard vacuum now, and Rodney didn't want to think about what that was probably doing to some of the volatiles - god alone knew what the bathroom would look like if they made it through all this, shampoo bottles and toothpaste tubes all exploded from the pressure changes, oh god, his stereo, his beautiful stereo.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Adrift

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for SGA "Adrift."

Somewhere in there - in between the panicking and the planning and the preparation and then (because Rodney would never stop being Rodney) the panicking - there were ten minutes, just ten minutes to go to the locker room off the jumper bay for more clothes. (Their quarters were in hard vacuum now, and Rodney didn't want to think about what that was probably doing to some of the volatiles - god alone knew what the bathroom would look like if they made it through all this, shampoo bottles and toothpaste tubes all exploded from the pressure changes, oh god, his stereo, his beautiful stereo.)

Rodney didn't think about it too much, though; just thought about what they needed to do, what they were going to get done.

Thought (abruptly) about Sheppard, stripping hastily even as they came through the door, looking tired and worn and ten years older than he had ten hours ago. Still good, though, and the only thing in Rodney's head was _comfort, god, he needs, I need_ when he reached for Sheppard; he would have sworn to it.

But Sheppard jerked away. "Jesus Christ, Rodney," he hissed, "even if we had the time -"

He left the sentence unfinished, and Rodney's need for comfort swung abruptly into desire, pricked by Sheppard's anger, fed by his own exhaustion and need for something to be, just a little, for a moment, _right_. "Come on," Rodney said, stepping close, reaching for Sheppard's shirt, helping him unbutton. "Just - please. Working together, remember that?"

"Are you kidding me?" Sheppard said, and batted at his hands. "We're kind of in a hurry, here." He was frowning at Rodney, still angry, probably, Rodney thought - still hurting? Who knew, not Rodney, he sucked at that stuff, but he could see the frown clear enough.

"So come on," Rodney repeated, and leaned in, leaned against Sheppard for just a moment. "Just - let me." He slid his hands down, then up, lifted them to cup Sheppard's face and then lifted his head to kiss him.

Sheppard's mouth was tense under his for a moment, body still and stiff, but then it changed: Sheppard sighed into his mouth, quietly, and his hands fell onto Rodney's hips as he kissed him back.

"There really isn't time," Sheppard said, pushing Rodney away gently, leaning down to untie his own boots.

"I guess," Rodney said. He stepped back and sat on one of the benches, bending to untie his own shoes.

By the time he looked up (shoes and socks off, shirt unbuttoned and shrugged off and god, he could smell himself suddenly, blood and sweat and fear and no wonder Sheppard didn't want to fool around), Sheppard was down to his boxers and stalled out, leaning against the wall with his eyes closed.

"Hey," Rodney said. Sheppard opened his eyes; didn't move as Rodney hauled himself up and took the two steps that would put him against Sheppard again. "Okay?" He kissed him some more, not really holding him, just pressed against him and opening his mouth to Sheppard's, tasting him, kissing him deeper and deeper until there was nothing but this:

Sheppard's bare, hairy chest against his own; Sheppard's warm, wet mouth and soft lips, his slow, slick tongue and the quiet way he sighed through his nose as he breathed through the kiss; Sheppard's lean body and his cock, nudging Rodney's through cotton and the heavier cloth of Rodney's BDUs.

"Let me," Rodney said against the corner of Sheppard's mouth, and put his hand on one narrow hipbone.

"Okay," Sheppard said. His voice was quiet but his hands were firm on Rodney's back, sliding around to unbuckle his belt. "Like this," Sheppard said.

Rodney's pants slid to his knees, boxers tangled around his thighs as Sheppard pulled his cock out, hard and red, wet at the tip. Rodney nosed Sheppard's face out of the way; rested his cheek against Sheppard's rough, unshaven one as they both looked down. Rodney got Sheppard out, got them both in his hand and pulled steadily, groaning a little as he watched Sheppard's cock slide against his, as he felt the tight rub and give of their erections in his grasp, against each other. His foreskin slipped back and Sheppard's hand came up to grip the back of his neck, hot and sweaty, holding him close.

"Come on," Rodney said, almost to himself, stroking faster, inhaling Sheppard's breath, his mouth so close Rodney could just turn his head a little, just a little, and kiss him again. He didn't though - just kept breathing him in, kept his mouth open against the corner of Sheppard's mouth, staring down just like Sheppard was staring down.

Sheppard was pushing up into his grip now, fucking his fist a little, breath coming in harsh little pants. His other hand - the one not squeezing Rodney's nape - had landed on Rodney's forearm, was moving as Rodney jerked them both.

"Close," Sheppard said, low and hoarse, and Rodney turned his head at that. Squeezed their dicks in his hand and kissed the hell out of Sheppard until he felt him stiffen and shudder in his arms. Sheppard came over Rodney's fingers and both their cocks, warm quick pulse of semen. It smelled like the ocean, and Rodney thought of Atlantis, Lantea, rocking warm in the sea as Rodney rocked up into his own hand, tight against Sheppard's still-hard cock, gasping into Sheppard's mouth as his orgasm began to tighten his belly, the big muscles in his thighs, heavy and tight in his -

"Doctor McKay, Colonel Sheppard, please report to the control room immediately."

"Nnnnnn," Rodney whimpered, so close, _so close_, but Sheppard had lifted his head away from Rodney's, fingers clenching on his neck and arm, respectively. "Fuck," Rodney whispered plaintively, but he could feel it slipping away: his balls ached, but he wasn't going to manage to come.

He dropped his head onto Sheppard's shoulder. "The universe hates me," he whined, and Sheppard laughed, low and warm into his hair, and kissed his temple.

"I'll make it up to you later," he said. Rodney stayed where he was, slumped in disappointment as Sheppard touched his radio. "We'll be there in a sec, Sergeant Campbell - just gotta get finished changing." He was still, listening, and when he dropped his hand from the radio, Rodney pushed himself upright, stepping back ruefully and kicking off his pants and boxers.

"What is it?" Rodney asked, reaching for a locker where he kept emergency post-mission clothes.

"Teyla's thought of eight more problems with the plan," Sheppard said, already naked, then (just as quickly, Rodney thought sadly) not, pulling boxers and BDUs up, yanking a t-shirt over his head. "Come on, come on," he said, tossing Rodney a pair of socks, stuffing his feet back into his boots. "Gotta go."

"Yes," Rodney said, and shook his head. "Survive vacuum now, sex later," he said, pulling clothes on, concentrating again.

"That's the spirit," Sheppard said. Forty-five seconds later they were both dressed in clean clothes (Rodney's didn't fit correctly; he wondered when he'd put them in that locker, because they were distinctly loose, and he wished for a belt) and running down the corridors for the control room again.

"You so owe me," he said to Sheppard, just as they came to a halt before Teyla, who looked worried.

Sheppard shrugged one shoulder. "You bet," he said, attention already shifting. "Okay, give us your best shot," he said.

Rodney focused.


End file.
